


The Winner Takes It All(the loser standing small)

by evaksyellowcurtains



Category: Mamma Mia! (2008), SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M, Grown Up, I will change some things/add some scenes, M/M, Mamma Mia! AU, Mpreg, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 23:19:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12119421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evaksyellowcurtains/pseuds/evaksyellowcurtains
Summary: Isak is stressed out because his daughter's getting married tomorrow(!!!). Three guys from the past shows up and makes it all worse(maybe not).Or, the Mamma Mia! AU nobody asked for.





	The Winner Takes It All(the loser standing small)

_I have a dream_   
_A song to sing_   
_To help me cope_   
_With anything_

 

_If you see the wonder_   
_Of a fairytale_   
_You can take the future_   
_Even if you fail_

 

Even Bech Næsheim  
Julian Dahl  
Jonas Noah Vasquez

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SO EXCITED FOR THIS AU!!!! Hope you'll like it!
> 
>  
> 
> English is not my first language and I don't have a beta so...


End file.
